


Secrets

by SkiaWolf



Series: Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Relaxing on a blanket of snow, Sorey and Mikleo talk about a few of their secrets.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to one of my Tumblr requests. Apologies if there's any mistakes in this; I could not read it properly with my health worsening.
> 
> It's not really related much to Christmas, but as it is mentioned, I thought I'd put it in my little series regardless. Enjoy!

 The two sit quietly together on a slope covered in snow. Wrapped up warmly against the cold wind blowing past them, they look out at the stretches of white surrounding them. It is a wonderland that they want to make the most of before it is washed away by rain.

 It must be this magical atmosphere and the peaceful silence which causes Mikleo to say, “Sorey, tell me a secret you have.”

 Unexpected, the request takes Sorey back a little. “What kind of secret?” 

 “Anything. Big or small.”

 “Well …” Sorey pauses as he contemplates this. A grin reaches his face over the first thought which comes to mind. “You know one time you made a huge amount of chocolate mousse and you were wondering where the rest went?”

 “... Yes?”

 “We blamed it on one of the seraphim or an animal or something. But it was me.”

 Mikleo lets out a sigh, pinching in between his eyebrows. “You know, that's what I suspected at first, but I was naive enough to believe you.”

 “How? I'm a bad liar.”

 “Maybe I thought that you wouldn't lie to  _ me.” _

__ “Awh, don't make me feel guilty!”

 Mikleo chuckles, shaking his head. “How old were we, eleven? I don't mind.”

 “Still, I've done it a few times since then …”

 “I thought that was Rose. Or Zaveid. Or … well, anyone.”

 “Sometimes I share the leftovers with Rose. Or you.”

 “Well,  _ I  _ make sense considering I'm the one who makes them.” 

 Sorey puts his hands together in apology. “I'm sorry, what you make is just  _ really  _ good! I won't do it again without telling you.”

 “I doubt it. It's a … what, six year habit? But yeah, it's fine Sorey, really.”

 “Okay, if it really is, then let's move on. Now  _ you  _ tell me a secret.”

 “Me? I don't know if I have any.”

 “You must have  _ something.”  _

__ “Well. I've grown a little fond of Edna, if that counts. Don't tell her I told you, though.”

 “My lips are sealed! But come on, I think we all know that.”

 “Really?”

 “Yeah! The two of you seem closer, now.”

 “Oh. Well, I kind of think of her as an older sister now. An annoying, rude sister, but a sister nonetheless.”

 “I bet she's going to be secretly thrilled when she hears this.”

 “I told you  _ not  _ to tell her!”

 “I'm not going to! But come on, you're probably going to do it yourself at some point.” A grin returns to Sorey's face. “You  _ are  _ Touchy-Feeleo, after all.”

 Mikleo rolls his eyes. They shift away from Sorey and to the landscape before them to hide his embarrassment. “Tell me another one, then.”

 “Another? I don't think I have many secrets.” He hums, leaning back onto his hands. “Is it a secret that I want to keep spending Christmas with you?”

 “Hardly. But the feeling is mutual.” A hint of a smile reaches Mikleo's face. “Try again.”

 “All right, keeping with the theme of Christmas, snow reminds me of you. I can't see it without picturing you. It's probably your hair and such, but I think it might also be because of all the snowball fights we had when we were younger.”

 “Snow is nice, so I can be complemented by that.”

 “What reminds you of me?”

 “The sun.” Mikleo clears his throat, realising how quickly he had given that answer. “You're just … so cheerful and everything. And your smile is contagious. I think something as bright as the sun fits you perfectly.”

 “Really? Because you remind me of the sun, too.”

 “Me?” Mikleo blinks. “Why me?”

 “Because you light up my world.” He laughs when Mikleo stares at him in disbelief. “It's true! Everything wouldn't be the same without you.”

 “I can get that. But it still sounded like a cheesy pick-up line.”

 “Still. But … well, the moon reminds me of you, too.”

 “How so? The paleness again?”

 “No. It just makes me feel calm and safe. You do that, too.”

 Mikleo smiles. “I'm glad. You do the same for me.”

 “God, look at us both,” Sorey chuckles. “This took quite the emotional turn, didn't it?”

 “Well, I  _ did  _ bring up secrets, after all. It was bound to happen.”

 “I do have one other secret, you know. Just one.”

 Mikleo looks at him curiously. “What's that?”

 Sorey swallows, hesitating for a moment. “I have a crush on someone,” he says a little quickly. He's surprised that there is no shaking in his voice.

 “Oh. Well, I do too.”

 “ _ You  _ do?”

 “Yeah, why is that such a surprise?”

 “Tell me who it is.”

 “N-No!” Yet despite his exclamation, Mikleo brings his knees up to his chest, proceeding to mumble. “I might do if you tell me yours as well. It's only fair.”

 “Okay.”

 “I wasn't expecting you to agree!”

 “Well, you did say it's fair. Make up your mind.”

 “Shut up.” He pauses. “You go first.”

 “No, you.”

 “No, you. You're the one who brought this up.”

 “At the same time?”

 After another pause, Mikleo nods. “All right. On the count of three.”

 “One … two … three."

 “You.”

 The word is said simultaneously, both of their heads shooting around to look at each other. Flabbergasted, neither can do anything but stare, trying to comprehend what this means. 

 “You do?” Sorey eventually says, needing to break the silence with  _ something.  _

__ “I wouldn't joke about that.”

 “Neither would I.” 

 Another silence. It is broken a little earlier this time through laughter. It is awkward, yet somehow also relieves their nerves and disbelief.

 “How long for?” Sorey asks. Mikleo hums, his fingers tapping on his knee. Whilst nerves still linger, the relief of his confession being mutual has mostly eased them.

 “I'm not sure, honestly,” Mikleo answers. “I didn't think I was one to experience things like this. I just kind of realised it gradually over time, I think.” He recalls how he had once pushed aside his thoughts, telling himself time after time again that he only saw Sorey as a friend. It was difficult to think of an exact time because of this. “What about you?”

 “Since I learned what crushes were. Was it not obvious?”

 “Looking back, maybe a little at times. I don't know, I guess I just never believed it would be  _ me _ . I'm not even human.”

 “Yeah, but you're you, and that's exactly why I feel this way for you.” Sorey turns his body around to face Mikleo properly. “So what happens now?”

 “I … I don't know.”

 “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 Mikleo blinks. He's not even sure if he's heard Sorey say this word before. Hearing it feels strange, yet it also brings a warmth to his chest. It sounds natural.

 This is likely what allows him to nod, answering with a, “Sure, why not?”

 “At least sound a little more enthusiastic!”

 “I can assure you that I am. I'm just …”

 “Surprised? Nervous? Scared?”

 “All of the above.”

 Sorey laughs. The sound causes some of Mikleo's tension to ease. “Same here. But … you really do mean yes, then?”

 “Yes, I do.”

 The smile he is given is wide and bright. “Thank you, Mikleo. That makes me happy.” He leans over, Mikleo wondering for one heart-pounding moment that he might be kissed. He is, but not on his lips; he feels Sorey's lips press gently on the top of his head. 

 “I'd be happy to have you by my side no matter what you are to me,” Sorey then says as he settles back down. “You're helping me get through everything, after all, and you've always been there. But this is even better than before.” 

 Mikleo is too caught up in his emotions to do more than nod, but his action of reaching over for Sorey's hand and taking it into his own speaks louder than any words could.


End file.
